


Appologies are hard

by KellyDrake6



Series: Sanders sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Janus makes roman happy, Roman and janus make up, Roman feels bad, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Roman feels bad for laughing at janus's name, he knows from when virgil told them his name it took alot of courage and vulnerability and he ruined that. Deciet has an appology of his own
Series: Sanders sides [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Appologies are hard

It was a few hours after sinking out from the discussion of the day, when roman actually had a chance to think things over. He thought over every little thing that had been said by thomas, Patton and Deciet- no by janus, he was starting to realise that not every thing he said was a lie. Janus had protected thomas after patton freaked out, to a point not even roman himself had ever seen before and he realised he was thankful for that now he had time to rationalize everything. He had been so caught up in trying to figure out what was right and what was wrong that he hurt people's feelings.

One of those being janus's, he had laughed in his face after his name reveal just as he did to virgil. God he must have been so nervous, he looked on the verge of tears before he even said anything and roman laughed in his face and called him names! Shaking his head annoyed at himself he stood up, he knew what he needed to do even if janus had insulted him by insinuating he was acting so much like remus, that he almost got the two confused, he needed to Appologise then give the other side some time so that they can learn to actually trust each other.

He sunk out of his room and appeared in the main room of the mindscape where he found virgil, patton, remus and janus all scattered around doing their own thing. Remus glanced up at him from where he was sitting on the floor, doing who knows what and glared for a few seconds before smirking and looking away, virgil seemed to tense as he made his way across the room towards janus. He had really messed up today hadn't he, virgil didn't trust him to go near janus without thinking he was going to do something bad to him. Patton watched him from the kitchen, mostly out of curiosity than anything but that still made roman nervous.

He wasn't expecting so many sides to be hanging out together, especially this calm after everythinf that happend "janus, may i speak to you?" He asks once he was finally close enough, though he seemed to startle the other as he makes a soft hiss sound before he speaks "here to name call some more are we?" He asks sounding exactly as he had earlier, except a little more anxious. Damn it so much for making up with him "no, quite the opposite actually. I'm here to appologise" he replies and stays quiet so that the side knows he isn't lying, he would be able to tell instantly anyway its his job.

The smirk on janus's face fell and was replaced by a confused frown as roman took a deep breath "it must have been frightening to be so vulnerable in front of the people you wanted to trust you so badly" he starts by saying, as he realised that by taking his glove off that was his way of showing he was telling the truth, the side in front of him nods though the confusion was still clear as day "there was a trust there when you told us and i ruined that by laughing in your face, i truly am sorry janus" he finishes bowing his head, it was a sign that all the sides recognised, roman only did this when he was truly apologetic and felt like shit for whatever he did.

The room was silent, other than virgils quiet "holy shit" which was quickly admonished by Patton, janus wasn't saying anything and that scared him so he looked back up just enough to see his face and what he saw suprised him, there were tears in his eyes. Damn it he'd messed up again! Before he could frantically ask if he had said the wrong things janus spoke "i was _totally_ expecting that roman, appology _not_ accepted" he says in a shakey tone, it took roman a few seconds to remember that under times of stress janus tended to speak the opposite of what he meant, which means he had accepted! He looked up with a nervous smile to see a smile on the other sides face as well.

He put out a hand so that they could handshake on it, but janus shook his head as the small smile on his face faded, before roman had the chance to overthink he spoke "i _don't_ think i owe you an appology as well" he says before fidgeting slightly, there was movement just out of his eye line and when he looked, both gloves were off and in janus' pocket "yes, it hurt when you laughed at me, but it was a little far for me to say you were acting like remus" there was a gasp from somewhere behind him that sounded rather close to a noise roman himself would do if insulted. 

He saw janus flinch at what ever silent movements his brother did behind him before he spoke again "im sorry, roman and for what its worth? You are still thomas's hero" his eyes widen as he looks at his eyes again, they had the softness that he saw before janus had nodded earlier, he thought that thomas was lying! Holy shit thomas still trusted him dispite everything that happend, he wanted to appear in front of thomas and give him a bear hug, but he still had things to do here first and alas Thomas was probably asleep now. 

He smiled even bigger at janus which seemed to make him nervous "thank you, thank you so much janus for the apology and telling me that" he says with a slight bounce "it means everything" he whispers before putting his hand out fot a hand shake again " acquaintances?" He asks as they still had a little bit to go before they understood and trusted each other to become friends "acquaintancesss" janus says with a small hiss as he shook his hand.


End file.
